


La responsabilidad de una madre

by MilenaZafiro



Series: Self inserts [One Piece] [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Self-Insert
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:34:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26562943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MilenaZafiro/pseuds/MilenaZafiro
Summary: Un espíritu con recuerdos de otra vida deambula hasta encontrar a un bebé. Se hace cargo de él y el mundo da dos pasos hacia la izquierda.Colección de drabbles.
Relationships: Akagami no Shanks | Red-Haired Shanks/Original Character(s), Monkey D. Luffy & Portgas D. Ace & Sabo & Original Character(s)
Series: Self inserts [One Piece] [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1931881
Kudos: 3





	1. Capítulo 1

_Ella_ despierta en un mundo descolorido ( _aunque en ese momento no sabía de colores_ ) con fantasmas corpóreos surcando los cielos, los mares y las islas. 

_Ella_ es un fantasma, y se siente tan mal por muchas razones. 

_Ella_ recuerda otra vida, aunque vienen en imágenes y susurros. 

_Ella_ siente con fiereza, y eso la hace diferir de los demás fantasmas. 

_Ella_ llora aunque no pueda expulsar lágrimas, porque había muerto joven y con sueños que cumplir. 

_Ella_ se siente sola, porque los otros fantasmas la evitan como si algo estuviera mal en ella. 

_Ella_ deambula, porque no hay otra cosa que hacer, además de pensar. 

_Ella_ se encuentra islas habitadas por animales que recuerda de otra vida. No encuentra humanos. 

Con el tiempo, los recuerdos se difuminaban más y más y ella ya no recordaba quien era ni los sueños que albergaba. Ella no tiene nombre, porque en esta vida no tiene familia que la nombre. Se nombra a sí misma Amaya, por recuerdos de lluvia en la noche; una canción de cuna para almas viejas.


	2. Capítulo 2

Amaya encuentra información inherente en su mente. No se había dado percatado en su llegada, porque lloraba sin lágrimas por una vida sin terminar, plagada de tristeza, pesar y arrepentimientos. 

La información era sobre su mundo descolorido, sobre los fantasmas que no son fantasmas, sino espíritus. Distingue a los espíritus en los elementos, tierra, agua, viento y fuego, aunque también existían otros más peculiares como el rayo o el metal. 

Amaya, se da cuenta, de que es un espíritu del agua. Se siente atraída por el mar, que le susurra sobre aventuras, libertad y risas. Pero no creáis que Amaya no sabía sobre la parte oscura del mar, porque Amaya era un espíritu del mar y por tanto, un reflejo de ella. En lo profundo, escondido por olas y toneladas de agua, el mar escondía cosas que podría asustar hasta el más valiente de los hombres, pero solo visto por los que enfurecían al océano. 

Amaya sabe que es un espíritu débil, no está en sintonía con su elemento tanto como querría, porque antes de ser espíritu era humano, y los humanos podían pensar sobre sus instintos. Amaya seguía teniendo los instintos de un espíritu, así que sabía como profundizar su conexión, pero también tenía el poder de pensar. 

Amaya es una anomalía, y no puede estar más contenta. 

Amaya decide practicar sus poderes, porque quiere poder interactuar de nuevo con el mundo. Ser espíritu está bien, tienes poderes nuevos, pero la desventaja es que no puedes tocar nada corpóreo. 

Los espíritus son intangibles e invisibles, y Amaya no puede odiarlo más. 


	3. Capítulo 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No tengo ningún derecho sobre los personajes y la historia. Todo pertenece a Eiichiro Oda. (Menos mi personaje original, obviamente)

Encuentra una isla poblada por humanos. Amaya no sabía que había extrañado el murmullo de fondo que producía la gente hasta que vuelve a escucharlo. Deambula por las calles, viendo gatos y perros caminar por los callejones, a los niños corriendo y jugando, a las personas en el mercado cotilleando. 

Amaya sonríe, aunque no se note. Su cuerpo todavía no tiene forma, es una masa incorpórea de color azul opaco, casi gris, denotando la poca fuerza que tiene. 

Nota que no hay ningún espíritu que deambule por la zona, parece evitarlo. 

Cuando se acerca a las personas charlando, nota que sus cuerpos son más grandes y con características más definitorias que lo que recordaba. 

No debería de sorrenderle, estaba segura que en su mundo anterior no había espíritus elementales, así que las reglas acá no eran las mismas. 

Amaya escucha, porque no puede hacer otra cosa. Aprende y comprende, porque es un nuevo idioma que nunca había escuchado. Le recuerda al sonido del mar contra la arena cuando las palabras salen tan fluidamente de sus bocas, a Amaya le gusta simplemente por eso. 

Amaya observa como los humanos viven y crecen. Ve a una madre amamantar a su hijo y una voz en el fondo de su mente dice que podría haber sido ella, pero no, porque había muerto joven y el arrepentimiento volvía a aparecer.

Los días pasan, o eso aparece, Amaya no puede dormir así que no cuenta los días. Y con los días vienen los meses y Amaya aprende el idioma. 

Practica en la playa de la isla. Amaya desea con fuerza hablar con otra persona y ese anhelo la hace entrenar más y más, aunque caiga a la inconsciencia debido al uso excesivo. Si bien no podía dormir, eso no significaba que no significaba que no podía desmayarse, así que la primera vez que se encuentra en el vacío negro, le entra el pánico. 

Le recuerda al vacío después de la muerte, pero no, porque el negro destella por unos momentos y vuelve a despertar en el mismo donde había estado antes. 

Amaya concluye que se había desmayado, y no le da más importancia. Sigue practicando y aprendiendo hasta que su cuerpo cambia. 

Tiene un color azul bebé, y la forma de un niño de 3 años. No es mucho, pero es progreso, decide. 

Cuando Amaya decide irse de la isla, pasaron meses desde que había llegado. No quiere volver a una isla despoblada de humanos, así que se queda estacionada en el puerto hasta que un gran barco lleno de mercancía llega a la isla. Se mete en el barco sin mucha fanfarría y escucha a los marineros hablar. 

Hablan de una isla llamada reino de Goa, parecía que era su destino. 

Practica, porque no hay mucho más que hacer que practicar y escuchar. Le lleva algunas semanas, pero consigue llegar a dicha isla. 


End file.
